Skinner's Heroes
by Billie1
Summary: One wonderful night, leads to a chain reaction to reveal the past! Will something Great come of this?


TITLE: Skinner's Heroes

AUTHOR: Billie Reid

DISCLAIMER: The Characters belong to CC and 1013 productions. I'm just borrowing them. Katie, Lester, Mitch, Nick, Pam and Shirley do belong to me though.

SUMMARY: One wonderful night, leads to a chain reaction to reveal the past! Will something Great come of this?

RATING: PG-13

**Hilton Hotel**

Walter hated these FBI balls. He used to go to them with Sharon, but since they've broke up and got a divorce, it felt weird going alone. He talked to Kersh and a few other Agents that where higher up.

He sat there watching everyone having a good time, dancing and hanging out. He drank his wine and thought about what he should be doing. There was reports that needed signed and gone through and filed.

"Sir?"

Walter was pulled from his thoughts at hearing a voice. He looked up and saw Kim, his assistant. He smiled at her. "Sorry, Hi Kimberly."

"Lost in thought again sir?" She smiled.

"That obvious?" He asked with a smile and motioned for her to take a seat.

She nodded and pulled the chair out and sat down.

"Call me Walter… we aren't really working right now." He informed her.

"So, Walter, you look bored!" She laughed.

"You know me to well." He laughed. "So, what brings you here?"

"Thought it would do good, you know, getting out of the house for awhile. Was going to bring Nick, but he didn't want to come with me at the last minute. So, instead of staying home and fighting, I left him there and here I am. But honestly… isn't it FBI mandatory to come to these?" She smiled.

"That it is… and sorry about that." He said to her and motioned for the waiter to bring over two drinks.

"It's ok, we seem to fight a lot lately so it's nothing new." She thanked him for the drink and took a sip. "This is good."

He nodded at her. "Kim… you look amazing tonight. Nick is a fool not to have come here with you looking like that!"

Kim felt the blush creep into her cheeks. "Thanks." She finished off her drink.

They sat there for over an hour, drinking and laughing and enjoying each others company. He reached over and touched her hand. "Lets go for a walk." He said as he stood up.

She looked up at him and stood up, she finished her drink and then took his arm as he lead her out of the crowed room. They where both drunk and stumbled as they walked. When they finally got outside, to the fresh air, Kim almost fell and Walter caught her. "Where do you think your going?" He asked her as he held her close.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "No where."

He looked at her eyes, then glanced down at her lips. He slowly moved closer to her and looked at her eyes before his lips touched hers. He was in heaven when he felt her arms go around him and she was kissing him back.

The next morning Walter woke up and glanced around the room. He could tell that he was in one of the hotel rooms from where the FBI ball was held at. Something moved and looked down. He couldn't believe he didn't notice he was laying in bed with a woman in his arms. He saw red hair that fanned a crossed his chest and her hand laying flat on his chest too. He reached up and brushed her hair out of her face. He saw it was Kim.

She moaned and snuggled closer to him. Her leg raised up over his hips and brushed against him. He couldn't help but moan at the contact.

Her eyes opened and looked up at him. Shock shown on her face when she realized where she was and who she was with. "Walter!" She said and moved back from him. She pulled the blanket up to cover herself from him.

"Kim." He said to her as he watched her.

"What happened last night?" She said, she then felt her head was pounding and knew what had happened. "Never mind… I think I know." She said as she reached up and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry about this Kim." He sat up. "I don't regret this at all, I know your married but you should know this. I've been in love with you for years." He said to her as he sat there watching her.

Kim looked at him, mouth opened in shock. "Wh…what?" She asked.

"I know… wrong time, wrong place?" He asked. "I just thought you should know." He reached up and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

She leaned against his fingers and smiled at him. She couldn't believe she was hearing this from him. She's had a crush on him since she started working with him almost five years ago. "So the feeling is mutual?" She smiled at him.

It took a moment for it to sink in to his slightly drunken brain, but once it did he smiled at her and leaned forward and kissed her. Hands were everywhere and as they enjoyed each other, they basked in the afterglow of the whole situation.

They left the hotel room before eleven and he walked her to her car. "I enjoyed this more then I probably should have." He hugged her. "I hope this wasn't just a one time thing." he smiled at her.

She had returned his hug, as he spoke she listened. "I hope not either. I don't think I've ever been this happy." She said to him as she opened the door to her car. "I'll see you at work tomorrow morning sir." She laughed.

"I can hardly wait." He winked at her. He watched as she drove off back to her life with Nick. He frowned thinking about it and he got in his car and drove back to an empty house. As he looked around, he wished he was still at the hotel with her in his arms. He missed holding her. It made everything so right to be finally holding the woman he loved in his arms.

"You idiot! She's married… that means off limits, no touching… hell, already did more then that." He started yelling at himself. "But you love her… but she's married! They fight all the time… so it's was ok. She's still married." He couldn't believe this. He sat down on the couch and before he knew it he was asleep, dreaming about the woman he loved more then anything.

Hours later he woke up and saw the clock on the cable box, it read 5:30. He looked towards the window and saw it was dark out. That must mean that he slept all day long. He had to be to work by seven. He slowly got up and took his shower and got dressed and ready for work.

**FBI Headquarters**

He arrived to work carrying a bag of donuts and two cups of coffee. He hoped it wouldn't be weird between them. He just sat the coffee down when Kim walked in.

"Morning sir." She said as she walked in. She smiled when she saw the coffee and the bag in his hand. "Did you bring enough for the whole class?" She teased.

"You better believe it." He held the bag out for her and smiled. So far, so good.

She took the bag and looked in. She looked the donuts over and then pulled one out. "My favorite." She said holding a glazed donut. "Thanks for this and the coffee." She said as she walked around him after handing the bag back to him. She let her hand slide over his arm and back as she past him.

He shivered at feeling her hand. This was going to be hard. "Your… welcome." He said to her. He glanced to his office. "Well, I should get to work on all those reports that need to be done up before my meeting in a few hours."

"Of course. Need help, let me know. Other wise I will let you know when your meeting arrives." She smiled.

"Thanks." He took the bag of donuts and his coffee and got to work.

Kim sat at her desk and turned her computer on to load. She then sorted through the mail. She jumped when he buzzed her. She reached over and pushed the button. "Yes sir?"

"Could I speak to you for a moment?" He asked.

She picked up the mail and carried it in to his office with her. Just as the door closed and she turned around, Walter was standing right infront of her. He leaned down and kissed her. His hands holding her close. Her arms went around him as she kissed him back. They where making out like teenagers and the mail had fallen to the ground, forgotten.

A few minutes passed and he had her against the wall, trailing kisses over her lips and neck, hands roaming. He knew he wouldn't have made it through the day if he didn't kiss her.

She moaned and pulled back finally out of breath. She smiled up at him as she licked her lips. "Was that all you wanted to see me for?"

"Well, yeah." He laughed some.

"We can't do this at work." She informed him.

"I know, I'm sorry." He stepped back and saw the mail on the ground. He bent down and picked it up, reaching out he let his hand slid up her leg and hip as he stood back up. He kissed her once more and looked at her.

Kim shivered at feeling his fingers on her leg. She liked the way he made her feel. She was on fire when she was with him. Nick never made her feel that way.

"I hope that last night wasn't a one time thing." He asked, being a bit forward with their new situation.

"I hope it's not, but like I said, not at work. To many people and they talk alot. Can't do it at my place, neighbors adore Nick and would tell him. So I don't think your place would be a good either." She said, her heart rate speeding up some.

"Right." He paused. "We could meet at the hotel from the other night. It's not that far." He gave her a silly smile.

"Nick's leaving tomorrow to go to a football game with his friends. It's an away game so they will be gone for a few days. That could work." She bit her lip and smiled.

"Tomorrow night then?" He asked.

She nodded at him and let the breath out she was holding in. "Yeah."

He leaned down and kissed her again. "I don't know if I can keep my hands off you for that long." He said as his hand roamed over her side.

"Well, we are going to have to do our best." She giggled. "We should get back to work."

He nodded and stepped back from her. He walked back over and sat down at the desk to do the paper work.

Kim smiled and turned and opened the door, as she was pulling it shut she looked up and jumped a mile. "Agent Mulder?" She said, shocked to see anyone standing there.

"I need to see him!" He said to her.

"Can you have a seat over there?" She nodded towards the small couch.

"It's important. I need to speak with him NOW!" He said, standing his ground.

She sighed and opened the door once more. "I'm sorry sir, but um, Agent Mulder needs to speak to you. Said it's important."

"Send him in then." Walter said and put the report he was working on to the side.

Kim nodded and turned to Agent Mulder. "Go on in." She walked over to her desk and opened up the one file that she needed to type up.

She was typing away when she heard yelling coming from the office. She looked at the door for a moment, trying to listen to what was being said, but she couldn't make anything out. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to typing. She jumped when she got buzzed. She didn't know why she was so jumpy. She reached up and answered it. "Yes sir?"

"Can you call Agent Scully up here and pull the case on Arcadia Falls for me?" He asked.

"Sure thing sir." She said as she picked up the phone and dialed the basement office. As she waited for an answer she was looking for the report in the filing cabinet.

"Scully?"

"Agent Scully, this is Kim Cook, Assistant Director Skinner would like to see you in his office immediately." She told her.

"Thank you." Scully said and hung up the phone.

Kim found the report and sat it on her desk. She went back to typing up the report. It didn't take long for Agent Scully to get here. She reached over and buzzed Walter. "Sir, Agent Scully is here." She told him.

"Send her in."

"You can go on in." Kim told the red head. She watched as she walked forward and pushed over the door. She saw Walter's face and he didn't seem happy about something. Sighing, she went back to work. She saw the report she was supposed to give him that he asked for. She walked over and knocked on the door.

She could hear foot steps and then saw the door open. "I'm sorry, I forgot you asked for this." She held the case file out for him.

He gave her a small smile, letting his fingers brush hers as he took it. "Thanks."

She stared at him for a moment, trying to read if he was ok or not. She gave him a small nod and then walked back over to her desk and got back to work.

Minutes past and she could still hear loud voices coming from his office. She hoped everything was ok. Just then the phone rang. "Assistant Director Skinner's office, This is Kim Cook how may I help you?" She said.

"Is Walter Skinner in his office?"

"He's in a meeting right now, can I ask who's calling?"

"Mr. Skinner."

"Excuse me?" She was confused.

"Lester Skinner, his father." Came the voice over the phone. "Look, miss, I'm sorry but this is very important. His mother just had a heart attack and is in surgery right now."

Kim was shocked. "I'm sorry to hear that. If you don't mind holding one moment. I'll let him know you're on the phone."

"Thank you."

She put him on hold and walked over to the door. She knocked and then opened it. "I'm sorry sir, but can I speak to you for a moment?" She asked.

"I'm kind of busy right now." He said from behind his desk.

"I know sir… please?" She asked.

Walter looked at Agent's Mulder and Scully. "Will you excuse us for a moment please?"

They nodded at him and both stood up and went out to sit down on the couch. Kim walked in and shut the door. "Walter, I'm sorry." She said as she walked over and stood next to him and leaned against his desk. "Your father is on line one." She said to him.

Walter looked from the phone to her. His parents never call him at work. He reached over and picked up the phone. "Dad?"

"Walter… your mother had a heart attack. She's in surgery right now. It doesn't look good. I'm sorry to be calling you at work."

Walter shut his eyes as he took all of this in. "I'll be there as soon as I can dad. I love you."

"I love you too son."

Walter hung up the phone and then put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Oh my god." he whispered.

Kim watched him and she didn't know what to do. She reached over and touched his hand.

He glanced up and then leaned forward, resting his head on her lap as his arms went around her waist.

Kim rubbed his back some. "I'm sorry about your mom. I'll cancel your appointments and then get us some tickets."

Walter looked up at her a little shocked. "Us?"

"I'm not gonna let you go alone." She said to him.

"Thanks Kim." He said to her.

"Your welcome."

She stood up and left his office. "Agents Mulder, Scully. We're going to have to reschedule."

"We have to get this settled." Agent Mulder said as he stood up.

"I'm sorry. It's going to have to wait!" Kim said standing her ground.

"Mulder, it can wait!" Scully said as she took his hand as she stood up.

Mulder looked back at her. "You don't mind being married to me longer then necessary?"

Kim's eyes went wide. She did remember them being on an undercover case, something must have been processed wrong.

"It's not that bad!" She teased and rolled her eyes at him.

"Look, I have other appointments to cancel and get plane tickets. So if you don't mind…" She said as she walked over to her desk and started making some calls. She watched as Mulder and Scully left her office. After a few minutes, everything was set and planned out. She threw the appointment book in her purse, incase she needed to cancel other meetings and they where gone longer. She shut her computer down and walked to his door. "I have everything taken care of and the plane leaves in three hours. I'm going home and packing a few things."

"I'll pick you in an one hour then?" He asked as he took care of the last few things and shut his computer down.

"I'll see you then." She gave him a small smile and then left and drove home.

**Kim Cook's House**

As Kim walked in the house, she noticed things were quieter than usual before she started hearing a faint noise. "Nick?" she called out. As she got closer to the bedroom, she started hearing moaning sounds and nearly threw open the door. She gasped in shock at the sight. Nick was just as shocked as he was and the blonde woman who was on top of him rolled over and covered herself. "Oh my god, Nick! What the HELL is going on?"

Nick looked over at her, as his mouth hung opened. He glanced over at the women next to him but then back to Kim. "Kim... I thought you where um.. at work." He said, not really sure what to say. The words... it wasn't me, wanted to come out of his mouth.

"Well I'm not, there's been an emergency...ugh never mind. It's over, Nick. I'm moving out."

Nick grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself. "Kim... you can't be serious!"

"I am. How long has this been going on?" she asked as she continued to grab her things.

Nick glanced over at the women on the bed, she was curled into a ball, like she was trying to hide and it wasn't working. He looked back at Kim. "Four months." He said in a whisper. There was no since lying about it at this point.

Kim sighed, but she wasn't too surprised. Something had changed about him recently. "Well, I'd better come clean too. I slept with someone also, but it was only once."

"WHAT! WHEN!" Now he was upset, even though he knew he shouldn't be. "With who?" He finally asked.

"And just who are you to ask? Who the hell is she?" Kim demanded, pointing at the woman.

"I'm your husband if you haven't forgotten..." He said and glanced over at the woman who was know struggling to get dressed.

"And I'm you're wife! You've had a mistress for FOUR MONTHS. I slept with someone ONCE. Did you think I'd never find out? I think the marriage is over Nick."

"Once.. When?" He asked and waited a moment. "You probably had to pay him! Because there's no way anyone in their right mind would sleep with you!"

Kim was already furious, but when he added insult to injury, she grabbed her things and slapped him across the face. "You were the loser who chose to marry me!" she screamed and stormed outside. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer to collect the rest of my things." She said and when she got to the door she turned back. "And the sex I had with my boss was so much better then what I've ever had with you!"

Nick put his hand to his face where she slapped him. "I figured it was the only way to have sex with you...but it wasn't that good.. so I don't even know what I was thinking! and I look forward to it!" He couldn't wait until they got this marriage annulled. "Your boss! REALLY! It's he like 80?"

"More like 50, but he still has a more amazing body than you. If you really want to continue getting some, I suggest you work out and maybe get some Viagra. You never lasted long anyways!" she got in her car and slammed the door.

He followed her to the door. "The only one that is needing Viagra will be your LOVELY BOSS since he's like 50!" He shouted and slammed the door shut.

Just then Walter pulled up out front of her house and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He remember she said they have been fighting lately. He walked over to her car. "Hey… still catching a ride with me?" He asked.

Kim was shocked to see Walter already. "Yeah, sorry." She said and got out of the car. "I'm going to drop my car off at a friends, I don't want to leave it here. Follow me?"

"Of course." He looked towards the house as he walked back over to his car.

He followed Kim to her friends house three blocks over and waited as she spoke to her friend. He carried her bag from her car over to his. He then waited a moment and smiled when she walked over and got in. He could tell something was wrong with her.

Kim got in and buckled up. She still couldn't get the fight out of her head. She had a lot to do when they got back home. She stared out the side window.

Walter drove towards the airport and as he drove he reached over and took a hold of her hand. "You ok Kim?" He asked.

She looked down at their hands and then up at him. "Yeah, at least I will be."

"You want to talk about it?" He offered.

"Well, I caught Nick in bed with another women when I got home to pack. He said it's been going on for four months."

"I'm sorry."

"Only you would apologize for him. Don't worry about it. The marriage is over. Once we get back home. I'm contacting a lawyer and getting a divorce." She gave him a small smile. "I did come clean and tell him I slept with someone. He said I had to have paid for it because no one in their right mind would sleep with me." She frowned and looked forward.

Walter was shocked at that. "That's a lie. I'd sleep with you no matter what. I said I love you Kim and I wasn't lying. I couldn't sleep with someone if I didn't love them."

"Thanks. I love you too." She said and squeezed his hand.

"You mean that?" He asked.

"I can now say it. I'm almost a free women." She laughed. She then leaned over and kissed him.

**County General Hospital**

**Chicago, Illinois **

Hours later they where arriving at the hospital in Chicago. Walter went to the nurses station and asked where Shirley Skinner was.

Kim stood by his side, holding his hand as they waited for her to look up the information.

"She's in the ICU." The nurse told them.

Just them Walter's dad seen them. "Walter?"

Walter turned and saw his dad. He walked forward and gave him a hug. "Dad, how is she?"

He returned the hug. "Recovering, it's touch and go tonight." He said and looked over at the lady that was standing with his son.

Walter glanced at Kim then back to his dad. "Dad, this is Kim Cook, my… girlfriend." He said with a smile.

Kim smiled at Walter at hearing that.

Lester looked from her then back to his son. "Isn't she a little young for you?" He asked.

"Dad… don't start." He said. He knew there was an age difference, but it didn't bother him and it didn't seem to bother Kim, even though they never talked about it.

"Just saying." He stated. "I'm staying here for the night. It's late, why don't you stay at the house. I'll see you back here in the morning."

Walter nodded. "Ok, if you need anything, call me."

Lester nodded and headed down the hall to his wife.

Kim didn't look at him since his dad said that.

Walter could tell there was something wrong now. He reached down and touched her cheek. "Hey, you ok?" He asked.

She looked up at him and nodded. "Your dad hates me." she bit her lip.

"He doesn't know you. But I hope your not gonna date him… I want you all to myself!" He gave her a hug and kissed her.

She laughed and kissed him back. "I should get a hotel room."

"No, dad said to stay at the house. That's what we're going to do." He took her hand and headed for the door.

"Fine…" She smiled.

**Lester Skinner's House**

Arriving at the house about five minutes later, Walter carried the bags up to the door. Just as he reached the door, it opened. Walter looked up, half ready to pull his gun, half ready to run like a girl because it scared him at first.

"WALTER!" A women said and hurried over to him and hugged him. Kim stood in shock at first, didn't know how to take this.

"Pam, I didn't know you would be here."

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, mom's in the hospital and I figured you'd be here soon." She paused. "And I was right." She smiled.

"Right. I'm sorry. I have missed you." He told his sister.

"So, who's the pretty red head?" Pam asked him as she nodded towards the lady behind Walter.

Walter smiled and looked over at her. "Kim Cook, this is my sister Pam, Pam this is Kim." He introduced them.

Kim held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." She thought about it for a moment. "Kim Cook? The Kim Cook?"

Walter knew where this was going just as it started.

"I think the one and only, why?" She said not sure what was going on.

"So you're the one Walter talks about ALL the TIME!" She laughed.

"That's enough Pam." Walter warned.

Kim blushed. She didn't know Walter talked about her, and to his sister, none the less.

"Come on Walter, she has a right to know." Pam laughed as she reached out and took Kim's hand. "We have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

Kim smiled as she followed Pam into the house.

Walter shook his head and picked up their bags and went in to the house. He never thought this would happen at all.

A few hours went by and Pam talked Kim's ear off even through dinner. Walter and Kim had gone to his old room for the night and cuddled after sex for the second time. Kim was snuggled up against Walter and couldn't sleep. Walter had fallen asleep an hour ago or so.

Kim slid out of bed and got dressed. She couldn't lay here while his dad was at the hospital. She left Walter a note, saying she was at the hospital. She didn't want him thinking she up and left him at a time like this.

**County General Hospital**

Arriving at the hospital, she walked into his mothers hospital room after knocking on the door.

Lester looked up from the chair he was sitting it. "Yeah?" He asked.

Kim pushed it open and walked in. "Hi." She said to him.

"I thought you where at the house?" He asked.

"I was. But I couldn't sleep. I thought that you should be at the house, getting a good nights sleep. You need to keep your strength up for her too you know. I can stay here tonight for you." Kim offered.

"I don't want to leave her side." He said as he looked over at her.

"I know you don't, but you can't get any sleep sitting in a chair all night." She paused. "Look, why don't you go home and rest. If anything changes, I'll call you right away."

Lester sat there and thought about all of this for a moment. He was tired, after all, he was there ALL day.

Kim knew he was thinking about it. "There's even a plate of food in the refrigerator for you. Go home, eat, get some sleep and I'll see you in a few hours."

Lester stood up and leaned over and kissed Shirley's head. "I love you honey. I'll be back in a few hours. Kim, Walter's girlfriend is going to sit here with you." He said and looked over at Kim. "Thanks Kim."

Kim nodded at him. "Your welcome." She sat down in the chair and watched as Lester left the room. She sighed and looked at his mom. "Hi Shirley, It's nice to finally meet you." She said to her. "You did a wonderful job at raising Pam and Walter. I can see everyone loves you and cares about you so much." Kim said and leaned back in the chair.

Hours later Kim was sitting in the chair reading a magazine when the alarms on the machine started going off like crazy. Before she knew it doctors and nurses where in the room. Kim pulled her phone out of her coat pocket and was calling Walter.

Walter heard his phone ringing and moaned at the sound. He noticed Kim was in bed next to him. He reached over and answered his phone. "Skinner." He said in a sleepy voice.

"Walter… Your mom is going down hill fast! Get to the hospital quickly!" Kim said.

"Kim?"

"Yes, Walter just do it. Please."

"We'll be there soon." He was shocked, he jumped out of bed and woke his father and sister up and the three of them hurried to the hospital. They got there and as the doctors where still working on her, they where allowed in to say their good byes. There wasn't anything they could do now for her.

Walter, Pam and Lester took turns telling her they loved her. Walter hugged Kim as he cried.

Kim felt bad for their lose, she held Walter close and rubbed his back as he cried. She looked over and saw Pam hugging her father. Lester was holding Shirley's hand when the doctor pronounced her dead.

Walter and Pam looked at each other and walked towards each other and hugged. Both crying into the other's shoulders.

As Kim stood there, giving them their space, Lester walked over to her, leading her out of the room.

"I'm very upset, you sent me away and I missed spending the last few hours with my wife. I'm never going to get that back. As far as I'm concerned your bad news for my family. I don't want you being with my son. I don't want to hear that your still with him after this is over!" He said as his voice got a little louder towards the end of his speech. He then turned and walked back into the room and hugged his kids.

Kim stood there in shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Days went by and the funeral was set for that Friday, Friday the 13th none the less. Walter could tell there was something wrong with Kim when she insisted on getting a hotel for the rest of the week, saying it was only to give him time with his family without her. She didn't go over there for anything, only talking to Walter once in awhile.

Kim couldn't bring herself to go to the funeral. She still felt bad and knew Walter's dad blamed her for his lose. She didn't want to make it worse. The next day, Saturday, they where to return back to D.C.. Kim was quite on the flight home.

Walter couldn't take it any more. "Kim, what's wrong? I haven't heard from you that much this week."

Kim looked towards him. "Just giving you time with your family Walter."

"I wish you would have stayed."

"Walter…." She started to say and glanced out the window of the plane before continuing on with what she had to say. "We can't do this… I mean, I don't think it's a good idea for us to carry on with .. Whatever this relationship is or what we had going on."

Walter was shocked, and turned in his seat to face her more. "Kim…" He was at a lose as to what to say. "Why?"

Kim bit her lip and then spoke. "Because I said so." She turned and didn't look at him the rest of the flight home.

Walter dropped Kim off at her friends place, where she had left her car. "Thanks for going with me this week. I guess I will see you on Monday." He said as he pulled her bag out of the trunk.

Kim took it and looked at him. "Your welcome." She glanced towards the house for a moment. "I'm sorry about your mom." She said in a whisper.

"Thanks. I hope to talk to you later." Walter said to her as he stood there and watched her walk to the house. He got back into his car and drove back to his place.

Six weeks past, working was normal as could be. Kim and Walter haven't done anything outside of work since before his mom passed. Even though Walter was still confused about what happened, he didn't push.

Kim hadn't been feeling well the past few days and ended up in the hospital when she couldn't keep anything down. Only to find out she was pregnant. It was a shock to her really. She never thought this would happen to her. Right now her life was a mess. Staying with her friend while she worked at finding a place of her own as her divorce went through. She thought she'd be happily married and enjoying life before she got pregnant. She already knew who the father was, Walter. She hadn't been with Nick in months!

The doctor gave her fluids and she stayed there for a few hours, making sure she was doing ok and able to eat and keep it down before leaving. "You still may be sick, morning sickness will last awhile. Try crackers next time. It seems to calm the stomach down. But if it goes like this again. Come back here."

"Thanks." Kim said to him.

"Your welcome." He gave her a script for prenatal vitamins and let her leave to get some rest.

Kim stayed home for a few days, not wanting to see Walter right now. She didn't know

how to tell Walter.

When she returned to work, she pretended nothing happened. She was just run down from the flu, is what she told him. She continued working like always and decided not to tell Walter about the baby.

As weeks turned to months, she started showing some, when she was around Walter, she held a folder or her purse or whatever was close to her, infront of her stomach. All he knew was that she had the stomach flu a while ago and kept asking her if she was doing ok. They still haven't talked about their relationship and tried to act like they where before.

She went in for her eight month check up and everything was going well. She wasn't as big as the doctors would have liked, but everything was doing good.

She left and headed for the grocery store to pick up a few things. While getting milk and bread, she heard someone yelling and she turned and looked. She saw a masked man pointing a gun at the clerk and then saw another man step forward, trying to calm him down. As the gunman turned and pointed the gun at the man, Kim saw it was Lester, Walter's dad. Panic set in and she hurried forward to stop this before it got worse.

"Back off old man!" The guy said to him.

"No one needs to get hurt, just put the gun down." Lester said.

"You're the one that's gonna get hurt if you don't shut the hell up!" He said.

Kim saw the gunman's finger move on the trigger and she ran and pushed Lester out of the way, she heard a gunshot but did a spin jump and kick , knocking the gun out of his hand and then she kicked him in the nuts. Sending him to the ground.

Lester sat at the floor watching this and as he caught sight of her, knew it was Kim.

The police where just getting there and Kim turned to Lester. "Are you ok?" She asked.

He nodded at her and looked her over. He saw her expanded stomach, and then blood. "Kim, you've been hit!" He said and reached up to put pressure on it.

Kim looked down, she didn't even feel it, adrenaline had kicked in when she was protecting Lester. She saw the blood and looked at him. "Oh god…" She sighed as she rested her hand over his. "The baby… call Walter." She said as she slid to the floor.

Lester looked up and saw the cops. "We need an ambulance! We have a pregnant women that's been shot!" He then pulled out his cell phone his daughter got for him and called his son.

Walter pulled out his phone and answered it after seeing it was his dad, who was staying with him for the weekend. "Hi dad." He said as he put it to his ear.

"Walter… Kim's been shot… you have to get to the hospital!" He said.

"WHAT!" Walter started to get panicked about this and worried about her.

"Just… get there I'll explain then." Lester stood back and watched as she paramedics' put Kim on a stretcher and put her in the ambulance. Lester hung up the phone and followed the ambulance to the hospital. He didn't even know Kim was pregnant. He'd have to see what Walter said about that.

Walter hung up the phone and sat there in shock for a moment as it sank in. How and where was Kim shot and what was she doing to get shot? He grabbed his keys and headed for the hospital.

Kim was rushed into the ER. "Ma'am? Do you know your name?" a nurse asked.

Kim nodded, she was starting to feel the pain more and more now. "Kim… Kimberly Cook."

"Hi Kim, my name is Katie. I know your in pain. The doctors are checking you out right now. How far along are you sweetie?"

"Eight months." Kim answered.

"ok. Just relax for a moment ok?"

"I will try." She told her honestly.

She watched as the doctor wheeled over the sonogram machine and proceeded to check on the baby.

The doctors gathered around the monitor and pointed and talked, but she couldn't hear what all they where saying. One doctor finally turned to her. "Kim, it looks like the bullet hit the baby. There's two options, one we could take the baby early and patch you both up secretly or two we could go in fix you and the baby and risk small infection and maybe tearing on the wound during birth." He told her and waited to see what one she picked.

"Am I far enough along where the baby will be ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, going by the chart Katie pulled on you, you only have three weeks left before your due date. The baby will be fine."

"Lets do it that way then. I don't want either of us getting an infection." Kim said.

The doctors nodded and they all started scrambling around preparing for the surgery that would be preformed.

Lester sat in the waiting room, wanting to be here for Kim. He saw Walter rush in. "Walter.." He called out.

"Dad, what's going on? I've been confused since you called me. Are you sure it was Kim? Were where you? Is she ok?" Walter started with questions.

"Walter.. Calm down, they haven't been out to tell me anything yet. Yes, it was Kim. I was at the grocery store, picking up a few things when someone thought they'd try to rob the place. I stepped in to try and talk the guy down and just leave. He started yelling at me and pointed the gun at me. The next thing I know, she was pushing me out of the way, I heard a gun shot and she attacked the guy and took him down."

"Where you shot?"

"No… after she had him on the ground and the gun out of his hands, she turned to me. That's when I saw her. I knew it was her. But she was the one shot. She didn't know it at first."

"Adrenaline kicked in I'm sure." Walter said.

"I don't know. She was worried and told me to call you."

"Why? She hasn't wanted anything to do with me for months and now this? She wants me called? I don't get it."

"I'm sorry about that, that was my fault. I told her to stay away from you. I was upset when your mom passed, I wasn't really thinking what I was saying and she was there. I told her she was bad for my family, she made me lose the last few hours with your mom because she wanted me to get some rest. I said some things that I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." Lester finally told his son.

"That's why she broke up with me after we got back home? We haven't spoke outside of work in months, granted working together is fine and pretty much normal even though she acts funny sometimes."

Meanwhile back in the room, Kim was worried about what would happen to her and the baby. She's starting to regret not telling Walter about the baby sooner. "Katie… can you keep Walter Skinner updated on my progress and just let him know everything. He's probably worried."

Katie nodded at her. "I sure can Kim. They are about to take you back to the OR right now, so I will go find Mr. Skinner and tell him now before the doctors start their surgery."

"Thanks." Kim said.

Katie nodded and left the room after a word with the doctors. She walked down the hall way and to the waiting room. "Mr. Skinner… Walter Skinner?" She called out.

Walter jumped at hearing his name being called. "that's me." He said and watched as the lady walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Kim's nurse, Katie. She asked me to keep you informed today. She was brought in with a gunshot wound to the abdomen. The bullet grazed the baby and the doc…"

"WHAT!" Walter had to sit down at that point. "Baby?"

Lester reached out and touched his sons arm. "I didn't think you knew. You would have said something to me about it." He said in a whisper.

Katie looked at him for a moment. She didn't know what was going on. "Yeah, she's being taken to the OR where the doctors will do a C-section and deliver the baby so they can perform surgery on both of them with less chance of infection."

Walter nodded at her. "How far along is she? I mean, will the baby be ok if they take it now?"

"She's eight months, they both will be fine." She tried to reassure him. "I will try and keep you up to date as the surgery goes along."

"Thanks Katie." Walter said and put his head into his hands. How could this be happening.

Katie nodded and headed back down the hallway to the room she just left.

Walter glanced at his dad. "You knew she was pregnant?"

Lester shook his head. "No… I mean when I called you I did, but not before that."

"How?"

"Really? Walter she's bigger then what she was when the two of you where at my home months ago. Then when I told her she was hit and she looked down, she turned white as a ghost, put her hand over mine that was putting pressure to it to stop bleeding, and she said, oh no.. the baby… call Walter. I kind of figured it out."

"So, the baby… is mine?"

"Congratulations." Lester smiled at him.

"Why didn't she tell me? My god, I've screwed everything up!" He had tears in his eyes at this point.

"No you didn't Walter, I did.. And I am sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He put his arm over and gave his son a hug.

Walter returned his dad's hug. "Thanks."

Lester nodded. "I need to make a phone call. Excuse me." He said and stood up and walked out front.

Walter sat there in the waiting room, for his dad to return and waited for news on Kim. There was no telling how long the surgery would last.

A few hours later, Katie walked back out to the waiting room. "Mr. Skinner?" She asked.

Walter stood up. "Yes?"

"Both are out of surgery and resting." She told them.

"Can.. Can I see them? And what did she…we have?"

Katie smiled at him. "Little girl, congratulations. And yeah, follow me."

Walter smiled and felt his heart grow bigger. He couldn't wait to see Kim and their daughter.

Katie lead him down the hallway and to the ICU. "She'll be staying here for the night and if everything is ok, she'll be moved to her own room. We have the baby in there with her." She got to the door and pushed it opened. "Kim is sleeping the anesthesia off. If you need anything, just ask. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks again Katie." He said and looked down at his daughter and smiling. "Hi there sweetie. Happy Birthday… I know it's probably not the best way to be brought in to this world, but I promise I wont let anything happen to you again." He brushed her small cheek. He then walked over and sat down in the chair next to Kim's bed. He reached up and took a hold of her hand. "I wish you would have told me you where pregnant." He said and watched her. "I love you Kim." He smiled, knowing she couldn't see him. "Our daughter is beautiful, she took my breath away, just like you do." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for protecting my dad, but you put yourself and our child in harms way."

He laid his head down on the bed as he held her hand. He was beat, waiting for the surgery to be over with and make sure they where ok. He had fallen asleep holding her hand.

Lester sat in the waiting room while he watched Walter follow the nurse down to Kim's room. He had a smile on his face as he heard they had a little girl. He had a granddaughter. Just then his phone rang. "Hello?" He said as he answered it.

"Yes sir." He paused and listened. "She's out of surgery and both her and daughter are doing fine." He informed with a smile.

"I'm guessing right now she's not up to visitors. Tomorrow should be a good time. Maybe later in the afternoon." He waited a few moments as the person on the other end spoke. "Yes sir. Is there anything I can do?"

"Ok, I wont say a word to anyone." He paused. "Yes, I will also be here tomorrow. Just call and I'll be waiting." He glanced around the waiting room. "Thank you sir." He said and then hung up. He then smiled, knowing he was doing the right thing. He stood up and walked to Kim's room. When he got to the door, he saw Walter's head on the side of the bed and he was holding her hand. He was almost in this position with his wife eight months ago. He knows what Walter's going through.

As he stood there, he raised his hand up and touched the scar he had on his chest. He stood there for a moment and then pushed opened the and walked over to Walter. "How is she?" He asked as he rested his hand on Walter's shoulder.

Walter looked up at his dad. "Sleeping the anesthesia off." He said and stood up and walked over to the crib. He carefully picked up his daughter. "Dad, meet your granddaughter." He said holding her so his dad could see her.

"She's beautiful." Lester said as he admired her.

"Isn't she though?" Walter smiled down at her.

"Yes, you're a lucky man. Take care of them. I'm gonna head back to your place and get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning."

"Thanks dad." Walter rocked his daughter. He didn't name her yet, not knowing if Kim had a name picked out already for her or not.

Lester left and went back to his son's place for the night, knowing tomorrow would be busy.

Walter walked around the room, rocking his daughter for awhile. "I love you very much sweetie… and so does mommy. Right now she's sleeping." He smiled at her and saw she was sleeping. She laid her back down in the crib and went back to Kim's side. He put his head back down on the bed and fell asleep.

Three hours later, he woke to crying. He walked over and picked his daughter up. "Your probably hungry aren't you?" He rocked her. He walked over and pushed the nurse call button. Kim was still sleeping. He was getting a little worried.

A moment later, Katie walked into the room. "I'm taking it by the cries, someone is hungry?" She smiled. "I'll be right back with a bottle." She said and left.

Walter smiled at her and let his daughter suck on his pinky.

A moment later, Katie returned with a bottle. "Here you go. It's all set." She handed him the bottle. "You ever done with before?" She asked.

"No." He said taking the bottle.

"Hold the bottle at an angle, reduces the air intake. When she's done, put this rag over your shoulder, and lay her over it, gentle rub and pat her back to help her burp. Don't just stop once, sometimes they do it a few times." Katie smiled. "I'll be back in a few minutes and show you how to change her diaper."

"Thanks Katie." Walter sat down and feed his daughter as Katie left the room for the moment. "Wow, look at you go. You where hungry weren't you princess?" He watched as she almost inhaled the bottle.

Kim stirred some and Walter reached forward. "Kim?" He asked.

Kim slowly opened her eyes and glanced around. She heard Walter's voice and then he came into focus. "Walter.." She said in a whisper.

"It's ok. I'm here." He said as he pushed the call button yet again.

A moment later Katie walked into the room. "She done with her…" She saw Kim's eyes open. "Well, hello there. How are you feeling?" She asked, guessing that was the reason for him to push the button this time.

"Hurt." She replied.

"That's understandable. Let me take a look at your wounds and I'll change them while I'm at it." Katie said and walked over to the shelf and pulled gloves, tape, and gaze down with some ointment. She walked back over to the side of the bed and sat the things down on the table. "Surgery went well. For both you and your baby." She said as she glanced at Mr. Skinner. "You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl. She has five stitches on her bottom. And the nurses absolutely love her!" She smiled and then nodded towards Mr. Skinner. "And so does someone else."

Kim glanced over at him and smiled. She saw he was sitting there feeding her.

Katie changed Kim's bandage and cleaned it up. "Looks good Kim. No swelling or leaking of any kind. That's very good." She said and then put a fresh one on. She then tossed the old one and gloves into the garbage. "Now… you young lady." Looking at the baby in Mr. Skinner's arms. "You where hungry and have you been burped yet?" She asked looking at Mr. Skinner.

"Was just getting ready to do that." Walter said as he sat the now empty bottle on the table and moves her on to his shoulder. He then gently rubbed and patted her back for a few minutes and heard a few good burps from her. "Feel better now don't we?" He asked his daughter.

Katie smiled. She then grabbed another pair of gloves, more tape and another piece of gaze as well as a diaper. "I need to have a look at her stitches and make sure they are ok." she walked over to Mr. Skinner. "This time, I'll change her diaper, I'll show you how and next time you can do it."

"Sounds ok by me." Walter smiled. He let Katie take his daughter.

Kim watched. "Can I sit up. I haven't really seen her yet."

Katie looked at Kim. "Sure, just not for to long." Katie raised the bed up some. "That ok?"

Kim nodded, she then moved her legs carefully to one side so Katie would have room to lay her daughter down on.

Katie saw this and laid the baby down. "If you had a boy, it'd be trickier. They seem to pee once the diaper is undone and it goes everywhere. Not with a little girl though." She smiled. "Ok, undo the tape on either side. Take the wipes and clean her up. Right now with the stitches, I'd probably change her diaper more so she doesn't get an infection. She then threw the old diaper away. "Mr. Skinner, could you help me a moment?" She wanted to get them both active with this.

"Sir." He stood up and walked around to the other side. "What would you like me to do?" He asked.

"Well, I need to clean her wound as well. So I'm going to turn her, but I'd like her to be resting on your arm. So just hold her while I change it ok?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah." He reached out supported his daughter on his arm.

Katie carefully took the tape and old bandage off. "A little red, not bad." She said as she grabbed ointment and processed to clean around it. "It's not bad at all. She will of course have a scar later on. It may even fade as she gets older." She told them.

Walter stood there and couldn't believe that his daughter had been shot. He was shot before and it was very painfully. He didn't want to think of what Kim went through.

Katie put the fresh bandage on and then took the baby and laid her back down. "Thanks." She said and put the clean diaper on. "All set." She said picking up the baby after throwing her gloves away. "Want to see mommy for a few minutes before she lays back down?" She asked and looked over at Kim.

Kim nodded and reached out for her.

"Not for to long. I don't want you sitting up for more then a few minutes at a time ok?"

"Yes, thanks Katie." Kim said as she took her daughter and held her close.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." She said and left the room.

Kim held on to her daughter like it was her life line. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment. She felt the bed dip and looked over and saw Walter staring at her with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry Walter."

"None of that. Dad told me what happened. I just wish you would have told me you where pregnant even if you didn't want to be with me." He said to her as he watched her.

Kim looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "Are you crazy?" She asked and kept talking. "I only stayed away because your dad asked me to… not because I wanted to. I told you before, I love you. I meant it."

Walter smiled and leaned forward, "I love you too." he said and then kissed her.

Kim returned the kiss and then smiled at him.

"So, did you have a named picked out for our daughter?" Walter asked.

"No… I didn't pick a name, because I didn't know what I was having." She told him honestly.

"Why?"

"I figured since you didn't know I was pregnant, I wasn't going to know what I was having." She told him.

"Thanks." He said.

She smiled at him. "She does need a name though.. Doesn't she?" Kim asked as she glanced down in her arms at her daughter.

"Yeah, Katie said names help a lot and they need to fill out the birth certificate."

"Did Katie keep you updated during the surgery?" Kim asked.

"Yes, whenever she was able to, she told me everything. Then afterwards, because dad and I where here for ever, she brought us both a cup of coffee. She's very nice. Goes above and beyond the call of duty, that's for sure." He smiled.

Kim nodded and glanced down at their baby. "What would you think about naming our child after her?"

Walter smiled. "Katie Skinner?" He said. "What about a middle name?" He asked.

"Why don't you pick it." She said as she kissed the top of Katie's head.

Walter sat there a moment thinking. "Renee? Katie Renee Skinner?"

Kim smiled. "That's pretty." She looked down. "I'm sorry mommy got you hurt. I will try never to do that again ok Katie?" She told her daughter.

"Don't blame yourself Kim. Things happen." He rested his hand on Kim's leg as he spoke. "You both are tired and no doubt will be up in a few hours for another feeding. Why don't you let me put her back in the crib and help you lay back down?"

Kim nodded and kissed her daughters head. "Night sweetie. Sweet dreams." She then let Walter take her.

Walter smiled as he took Katie from Kim and walked over to the crib and put his daughter down. "I love you Katie." Walter said and walked back over to Kim. "Ok, lets get you back down." He said as he used the remote and put the bed back down flat. He then eased Kim down and covered her up. "You need anything, let me know. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her and sat down on the chair.

Kim nodded and looked over at him. "I know it'll be a tight fit, but I don't mind sharing the bed." She gave him a small smile.

Walter looked at her, wondering if she was serious.

"I wont bit… unless you ask nicely." She giggled. "Come to bed Walter."

Walter nodded and walked over and laid down on his side next to Kim. He put his arm around her and held her close, hoping he wouldn't hit her stomach at all. "I love you Kim, and I've missed holding you."

"I've missed being held." She kissed him and then laid there with her eyes closed and fell back to sleep.

Katie had checked on them and saw they where all sleeping. She was glad Walter was taking care of Kim. Most men wouldn't know what to do. She shut the door and left for the night.

The next morning they woke to crying. Kim sighed and moaned when she realized she wasn't allowed out of bed yet.

"I'll get her." Walter said and got out of bed. He walked over to his daughter. "Well, good morning there Katie, Is someone hungry?" He asked and smiled, picking her up. He walked over to Kim. "Need help up?" He asked.

"I think I got it." She said as she pushed the button on the bed remote and sat up.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kim said.

The door opened to reveal Katie. "Morning. How is everyone doing this morning?" She said as she walked in.

Kim smiled. "Doing good. A little sore but I got a good nights sleep until we woke to crying."

"Babies do that." She smiled. "So, you want to try and feed her this morning or do you need a bottle?"

"I'd like to try." Kim said.

"Ok." Katie nodded, and went on to help her get comfy. "So, have you two decided on a name for her yet?"

Kim nodded and smiled at Walter before looking back to Katie. "Yes we did. And if it's ok with you… we'd like to name her Katie. Kind of after you for everything you've done for us. It means a lot to us and we couldn't be happier."

Katie smiled as she listened to her. "I'd be honored. Thank you."

"We should be thanking you." Kim paused. "Katie Renee Skinner." She looked down at her daughter in her arms.

"That's beautiful." Katie said. "I'll go fill out the birth certificate and then check back on you two. I think the doctor said today that you could go home. It's not to soon, but he's sure you'll be taken care of." She looked over at Mr. Skinner.

Hours later, they had Kim up and walking and doing a few things, making sure she would be ok to go home. She even worked on leaning forward and picking up Katie. Took awhile, but she was able to do it with some discomfort.

Lester had stopped by only for a few minutes, saying he was in the middle of something and headed back home.

Walter didn't know what his dad was up to and shrugged his shoulders at Kim. "Not sure."

"He doesn't hate me does he? I mean I saved his life." Kim asked.

"I don't think he hates you at all. But he is up to something. I know that." He smiled. "Just hope it's nothing bad."

Kim nodded and rocked her daughter.

The doctor showed up awhile later and released Kim.

Kim and Walter where so happy. Walter took a hold of her hand. "Lets take our daughter home."

Kim nodded and Walter took Kim home, to his place. When they pulled into his driveway Kim looked over at him. "I thought you where taking me home?" She asked.

"I am… I did." He smiled. "Kim, I love you. We've both said it a few times. Will you marry me, move in with me and raise our daughter together?" He smiled.

Kim smiled. "You want to marry me?" She said, she knew her divorce was finale with Nick and she was a free woman now, but with the comment Nick said that that would probably be the only way anyone would sleep with her, she wasn't sure.

"More then anything." He said to her after he turned the car off.

"You don't have to marry me just to have sex with me."

Walter looked at her in shock. "I wouldn't think of it!" He said, only then remembering what Kim said Nick said to her. "Kim… I'm not JUST asking you to marry me for sex… I want to live with you as a family. I want to share my life with you. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

"You do love me don't you?" She asked.

"Yes." He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her.

She returned the kiss and smiled at him. "Yes, I'd love to marry you."

Walter pulled out the ring he had in his pocket and slid it on to her finger. "Lets get you in side and sat down. You still need to rest."

Kim smiled. "You just want me in bed." She giggled.

"That too, but right now, your supposed to take it easy." He laughed too. Walter got out of the car and walked around and opened Kim's door, and then opened the back door and removed his daughter from the backseat. "Lets go inside and see grandpa shell we?" He said to her. He put the diaper bag over his shoulder, and then put his arm around Kim as they walked to the door.

Lester opened the door before they got to the top step. "Welcome home." He said to them.

Kim smiled. "Thanks." She said as she walked into Walter's house.

Walter smiled as he looked at his dad. "Dad, this young lady here, is Katie Renee Skinner. Your granddaughter."

Lester smiled as he looked down at her. "You are very beautiful." He touched her cheek.

Walter looked over at Kim. "You… should either be laying down or sitting down." He walked over to her, still holding the car seat and put his other hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to lay down right now. I've been in a bed for a few days already." She whined.

"That's fine. Just relax. I'll get you something to drink and put Katie down for a nap."

"Walter, if you haven't forgotten, you don't have anything here for Katie." Kim spoke up as she sat on the couch.

Lester nodded. "Yes he does. While he's been at your bedside the whole time, I went shopping and bought a few things. Crib, changing table, diapers, clothes, wipes and a few other things. She's all set." He smiled.

Kim looked at him in shock. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. You saved my life. I wanted to make sure you and my granddaughter where all set." Lester said as he walked over to Kim and hugged her. "I'm sorry about what I said to you months ago. You where only trying to help. It was a hard time for me and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He whispered to her.

Kim hugged him back. "I understand. I shouldn't have stepped in, but I was trying." She heard tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Lester."

"Shh… don't be, it's ok. I understand now. Thank you for saving me." He pulled back and looked into her face. He reached up and wiped her tear away from her face as it rolled down her cheek.

"It was nothing." She said.

"NOTHING? Kim, you got shot, You put you and your baby at risk, and for me?"

"And the other people at the store. Yes."

"You're a hero." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Kim never thought about that, in a way she guessed she was, even though she didn't think about it.

Walter had headed to the spare room and saw the crib. He smiled and removed Katie from the car seat. "I think you have two very nice and loving people fighting over you right now." He kissed her head as he held her in his arms. He checked to see if she needed changed, which she didn't so he just rocked her gently as he walked around the room. "Your grandpa is right though, your mommy's a hero." He walked over to the crib and laid her down when he saw Katie had fallen asleep. She did that frequently while in her father's arms. "You know, not that I mind, but I hope I'm not boring you to sleep, and it's just you feel protected with me enough you can sleep." He teased and then returned to the living room with his dad and Kim.

Lester was sitting in a chair, he kept glancing down at his watch. He knew they'd be having visitors any moment now. He wanted it to be a surprise and hoped she was ok with this.

Walter sat down next to Kim. "Katie is fast asleep. I'm starting to worry that I bore her to sleep every time. I'm not boring am I?" He said as he glanced at Kim.

"That's crazy Walter. I think she feels protected and comforted around you just like I do." She leaned against him.

"So it's more of a.. Like mother like daughter thing?" He put his arm around her and held her close.

"I think so." Kim rested her hand on his chest.

Walter looked over at his dad. "Kim and I are engaged. I asked her to marry me today."

Lester smiled at them. "Congratulations."

Kim nodded. "Thanks."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Lester stood up quickly. "I got it!" He smiled and walked to the door.

"I hope this isn't a strip tease welcome home thing from him!" Walter joked and shrugged his shoulders.

Kim laughed and snuggled in closer to him as she relaxed more and closed her eyes.

Lester opened the door. "You made it." He said. "Please, come in sir." He stepped back. "Can I get any one something to drink?"

The one main important man looked at the others. "I think we'll be ok." He said as he looked back at Lester. "So, how is everyone?"

"Doing much better. Thanks. If you'd just follow me." He said as he nodded towards the living room. Lester reached the doorway that separated the hallway and the living room. "Walter, Kim… I'd like you to meet…"

Kim's eyes went wide when she looked up at Lester, but then saw the man and his guards next to him. "President Clinton?" She said in shock.

Walter looked at his dad, knowing something was going on.

Lester smiled and spoke first. "Walter, it's time you finally know the truth. But first, Mr. Clinton. This here is my son, Walter Skinner." He said.

Walter stood up and shook his hand. "Nice to met you."

"You too." Mr. Clinton said.

"This here, is his soon to be wife, Kim Cook." Lester said.

Mr. Clinton stepped forward. "Don't get up. I heard what happened." He said and shook her hand. "Nice to met you. You did a very brave thing."

Kim smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you."

Lester looked over at Walter. "Would you mind if I got Katie?"

Walter shook his head no and watched as his father walked down the hall way and got her.

Mr. Clinton sat down in an empty chair. "I'm having one of my guys record what we'll be talking about. If that's ok."

Kim and Walter looked at each other for a moment before nodding their heads in agreement.

When Lester returned to the living room, he walked over and handed Katie over to his son.

Walter took her and then looked at his dad. "What's this about?"

Lester began talking. "It happened a very long time ago. During World War two, I was to protect the President. I was with him for a LONG time." He started and looked at Walter and Kim as he told the story. "One day, something happened and we all where put on high alert. I was to stay with President Roosevelt no matter what. I heard a commotion and turned. I saw a man with a gun aiming at him and I jumped towards the President and knocked him out of the way. I was shot in the chest, to which also punctured my lung. I was rushed to the hospital and Roosevelt never left, until he knew I'd make it. I was honored to say the least. When I was better, he awarded me with The Purple heart. For putting my life in harms way to protect him. I told him I'd do it over and over again." He stopped for a moment.

Walter rocked Katie as he listened to his dad. He glanced over at Kim, still wondering what this was all about.

Mr. Clinton spoke up now. "At that time, President Roosevelt had Chief Justice of the Supreme Court, Harlen Fiske Stone, to draw up a decree. In it, it stated that the entire Skinner family blood line was to be honored and taken care of when they also had put their lives in danger for someone else." He said as he then leaned forward in his seat. "I know you are only related by marriage, well soon anyways, but if I'm not mistaken, you where pregnant at the time of the shooting and the baby was hit by the bullet?" He asked, looking from Kim and Walter and then to the baby.

Kim nodded. "Yes sir, I was pregnant at the time. Katie, thank goodness wasn't hurt to badly. Five stitches on her little bottom though."

Mr. Clinton frowned some. "Not a great way to be brought into this world was it sweetie?" He asked the baby who was just starring up at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Your father has a copy, and I'm giving you a copy. I have the original back at the White House in a safe. Every President is known about this incase something comes up with your family. So far, you've all been pretty safe. But when it comes to times like these, we keep good to President Roosevelt's words."

Walter took the paper as he listened to what Mr. Clinton had to say.

President Clinton continue to speak. "Your father had contacted me when this happened. I was shocked to learn that some people still do care about others. Katie of course will not understand all of this, that's why I thought it'd be good for it to be recorded." He stood up and pulled out two small boxes. "So, today, July 4th 1999, I, President Bill Clinton present The Purple Heart to Kim Cook Skinner and a Purple Heart to Katie Renee Skinner. I am also setting up a trust fund for Miss Katie with $20,000 college fund or whatever else she may want or need later in life. Your service to protect one of the past protectors will always be noted and served." He said as he handed one to Kim and then one to Walter who was holding Katie.

Kim smiled and everything was still a shock to her. She really couldn't believe this was happening. "Thank you sir."

"Thank you for being a Hero Kim." He added.

President Clinton stood up and shook their hands. "If there is anything else I can do for any of you, just have your father get a hold of me." He said and nodded at Lester.

Lester nodded. "Thank you for coming out here and doing this."

Mr. Clinton nodded. "Your more then welcome and I should be Thanking you." He shook Lester's hand and started walking towards the front door.

The man that was taping this, shut off the recorder, finalized it and looked at them. "I will be making a copy of this, so we also have one. We will mail it to you in a week." He smiled. "Congratulations." He said to the family and proceeded to follow the President back out to the car.

Lester watched from the door as everyone left the house. He then waved and went back into the living room.

Walter kissed Kim and handed Katie over to her. When he saw his dad he spoke. "Dad, Isn't that the story mom used to tell me when I was younger?" He asked.

Lester sat down and nodded. "It is."

"I thought it was just a story. I didn't know it was real." He rested his hand on Kim's knee.

"It was, I didn't want you or your sister doing something stupid just to get something. I wanted it to be used if and when you needed it. This… I felt deserved attention."

Kim shook her head. "I can't believe this." She held Katie close to her.

Fourteen years later,2012, Katie was sitting with her mom on the couch at home. Her dad was out picking up dinner with her five year old brother, Mitch. "Mom, you remember the story you tell me about all the time?"

Kim smiled and looked at her. "Yes I do. What about it?"

Katie smiled. "You saved grandpa. I love hearing it. Even though I now have a scare on my butt!" She laughed.

Kim laughed too. "I'm sorry about that. But it's faded over the years sweetie."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Whatever mom!"

Just then the front door opened and Mitch ran into the house. "KATIE! WE GOTS PIZZA!" He said excitedly.

Walter laughed as he carried the food into the house and smiled at his wife and daughter. As he stood there he couldn't have ever pictured his life without them.. He pulled Kim into a hug. "I love you Kim."

Kim smiled and returned the hug. "I love you too Walter." She said and then kissed him.

Katie and Mitch watched their parents and when they kissed, they both said, "Ewww….you guys!"

Kim and Walter laughed and knew life couldn't get any better.


End file.
